Tajemství srdce
by Santinan Black
Summary: Milovat není snadné a už vůbec ne pro vlkodlaka... SLASH, M for safety


U hrobu svého přítele klečel muž neurčitého věku. Jeho vlasy kdysi jistě bývaly tmavé, ale dnes jimi již hojně prokvétalo stříbro. Mužovy oči rámovala síť vrásek jemných jako pavučiny i hlubokých jako kaňony. Tenká ústa se pohybovala neslyšnými slovy, která patřila jedině mrtvému. Stříbrovlasý se nakonec sklonil k náhrobku, jako by ho chtěl políbit, avšak on jen naléhavěji šeptal svá slova patřící uším mrtvého přítele. Z tmavých očí muže se stříbrem prokvetlými vlasy kanuly horké slzy.

„Odpusť mi," zašeptal nakonec, než se zvedl a odešel do noční temnoty. Provinil se pouze jedinou věcí. Miloval.

V domě, kde bydlel, bylo příjemné teplo. Seděl u krbu, hleděl do plamenů a popíjel whisky. Byla už skoro půlnoc, když se zvonek domovních dveří rozezněl. Remus Lupin přemýšlel, koho to sem čerti nesou v tuto hodinu. Nakonec to vzdal, pokrčil rameny a otevřel dveře. Na prahu stála postava v dlouhém, teplém kabátě a s kapucí na hlavě. Neznámý nervózně přešlapoval na prahu. Remus se snažil prohlédnout skrze stín kapuce, který halil tvář nově příchozího. Nedařilo se mu to. Začal být maličko nervózní a podrážděný. Neznámý nakonec sám odhalil svou totožnost, když si kapuci stáhl. Objevila se houština černých vlasů občas spadající do čela. Zelené oči za skly brýlí by Remus poznal kdykoliv a kdekoliv. U jeho domu se o půlnoci zjevil Harry Potter. Remus nechápal, jakou hru to s ním Osud hraje.

„Pojď dál, Harry," vyzval svého nočního návštěvníka a ustoupil, aby mohl projít do vlídného tepla domu. Harry se nedal pobízet. Remus mu pověsil kabát a nahnal ho do obýváku. Harry se sesul do křesla u krbu a hleděl na špičky svých nohou. Remus nalil ještě jednu sklenici zlatavého nápoje, podal ji Harrymu a sám se posadil naproti. Několik minut jen tak mlčeli. Nakonec to však Lupinovi nedalo a zeptal se.

„Co se stalo?" Harry se mu upřeně zahleděl do hnědých očí. Nakonec uhnul pohledem.

„Víš, po smrti Ginny a našeho syna už prostě nemůžu být doma. Všechno mi je připomíná. Nevydržím to tam, je to nesnesitelné!" Na okamžik se odmlčel, aby nabral dech.

„V dětském pokoji je stále ještě postýlka, ve které však náš syn nikdy neležel. Nezvládnu to tam. Ach, bože, Remusi, pomoz mi!" přiznal se Harry, kterému se na konci zlomil hlas. Zelené oči se zalily slzami a prosily o pomoc. Lupin do sebe kopl zbytek whisky a málem se rozkašlal, když se mu útrobami rozlil oheň.

„Harry," řekl tiše Lupin. Najednou nevěděl, co říct. Samozřejmě, že věděl o Potterově tragédii, kdy při porodu jejich syna Ginny zemřela a jejich dítě s ní. Raději tedy neříkal nic, jen dál seděl a pozoroval svého nočního návštěvníka, jak usrkává svou whisky. Mladý muž se zničehonic vymrštil z křesla, jako pružina a začal přecházet po pokoji. Remus ho pozoroval. Bylo mu toho muže, jehož život stíhala jedna tragédie za druhou, líto. Stříbrovlasý muž se s rozvahou zvedl, a chytil Harryho za paži, aby ho donutil se zastavit. Harryho oči se leskly, jako by měl horečku, ale Remus moc dobře věděl, že to způsobilo poloviční šílenství ze sebeobviňování.

„Můžeš zůstat tady u mě. Místa je tu dost a já tu alespoň budu mít nějakou společnost," nabídl mu s mdlým úsměvem vlkodlak.

„Díky, Remusi," řekl vděčně Harry. Lupin se usmál o něco málo víc. Harry ho najednou objal.

„Děkuju ti, ani nevíš, jak moc jsem ti vděčný," šeptal Harry s ústy u Remusova krku. Stříbrovlasý muž nasucho polkl. Nakonec promluvil staženým hrdlem.

„Mám tě rád, Harry, jsi tu kdykoli vítán," oznámil mu.

„Taky tě mám rád, Remi," řekl Harry, než se odtáhl. Remus se usmál velice smutným úsměvem. _Ale ne tak, jako já tebe,_ pomyslel si se smutkem v srdci.

Potter vypil ještě dvě skleničky whisky. Padla na něj příjemná ospalost a zároveň jakási euforie. Remus to s úsměvem pozoroval. Jeho přítel bude mít ráno dost nepříjemnou kocovinu. Ale co, dneska mu ten alkohol přišel vhod. Remus se podíval na hodiny. Byly skoro dvě ráno. Povzdechl si a ztěžka se zvedl z křesla.

„Měli bychom jít spát," pronesl stříbrovlasý vlkodlak. Potter se na něj zadíval očima poněkud zakalenýma alkoholem a přikývl na znamení souhlasu. Lupin ho odvedl do pokoje, který byl vyhrazen hostům. Harry se svalil do postele, aniž by se obtěžoval svléknout. Lupin se usmál a svlékl ho do spodního prádla. Nezakrytě si přitom prohlížel jeho tělo. Pod opálenou kůží se jasně rýsovaly svaly. Lupin na okamžik zavřel oči. Nakonec mladého muže přikryl a odešel do své ložnice.

Ještě dlouho nemohl usnout. Převaloval se v posteli, a když zavřel oči, spatřil skoro nahé tělo svého hosta. Musel při té vzpomínce nasucho polknout. _Ach bože, pomoz mi!_ Zaúpěl v duchu. Nedokázal si pomoct, musel na Harryho pořád myslet. Po nekonečném zírání do stropu se mu nakonec podařilo usnout. Z neklidného spánku ho však vytrhl křik. Uvědomil si, že to nekřičí on, ale Harry. Chvatně si oblékl alespoň kalhoty a vyběhl do hostinského pokoje. Hlavou se mu jako divocí koně hnali myšlenky, co se asi stalo. Vtrhl do ložnice a hledal zdroj nebezpečí, když ho nenašel, uvědomil si, že Harry křičí ze sna.

Přisedl si k němu na postel a přivinul si ho do náruče.

„Harry! Harry, prober se, byl to jen sen. Jen zlý sen," odříkával konejšivým hlasem, stále ho svírajíc v náruči. Lupinův hlas nakonec vytrhl mladého muže ze sna, ten jen nevěřícně zíral, když si uvědomil, že ten, kdo ho vytrhl ze spárů noční můry je Remus Lupin.

„Už je to dobré," šeptal stále Lupin. Harry zatřepal hlavou, aby se zcela probral. Trochu to pomohlo.

„Křičel jsem, že ano?!" konstatoval naoko klidně. Remus jen přikývl. Stříbrem prokvetlé vlasy mu spadly do obličeje. Potter se maličko zavrtěl, aby si v mužově náruči našel pohodlnější polohu.

„Mám noční můry. Zdá se mi o Ginny a o Nathanovi. Přišli za mnou a něco říkali. Jenže já jim nikdy nerozumím. Je to děsivé," vysvětlil zmučeným hlasem Harry. Remus ho objal o něco silněji.

„Jednou to přestane, ale bude to ještě nějakou dobu trvat," vysvětlil mu Remus.

„Je to už rok, Remusi, a já se s tím nedokázal vyrovnat. Zabil jsem je stejně, jako jsem zabil Siriuse. Zabil jsem je tím, že jsem u nich nebyl! A víš, co je docela bláznivé?" zeptal se Harry maličko přiškrceným hlasem.

„Ne, povídej," vyzval ho. Harryho rty zvlnil hořký úsměv.

„Zakázal jsem si milovat nebo jen obyčejně mít rád," povzdechl si temně.

„Svému srdci nemůžeš poručit. To už bys mohl vědět." Potter si jen povzdechl a mimoděk začal hladit dlaň svého společníka. Lupin strnul, ale jen na skoro nepostřehnutelný okamžik.

„Proč vlastně nejsi ženatý, Remusi?" zeptal se najednou černovlasý. Vlkodlak se usmál.

„Pro žádnou jsem nebyl dost dobrý. Jako vlkodlak mám vztahy o dost těžší." _A navíc tíhnu spíš k mužům_, dopověděl si v duchu celou pravdu.

„To je hloupost, Remi, a ty to víš!" rozkřikl se najednou Harry. Lupin neměl, co na to říct. Neměl slov.

„Není, Harry, když někdo zjistí, že jsem vlkodlak, nechce se mnou nic bližšího nebo lépe řečeno intimního mít. Většinou," dodal nakonec se smutkem v jantarově hnědých očích. Potter zavrtěl hlavoou.

„Já taky vím, že jsi vlkodlak a nevadí mi to!" rozohnil se černovlasý, až mu zelené oči zářily, jako leštěné smaragdy.

„To je jiné. Jsi přítel, nikoliv partner," vysvětloval mu klidně vlkodlak. Harry se mu vysmekl, klekl si na všechny čtyři a zahleděl se mu do zlatistých očí.

„Co kdybych chtěl být obojí?" vyřkl Harry ta slova, která ho v duši pálila již dlouhou, možná až příliš dlouhou dobu. Lupin si poposedl, aby se mohl pohodlněji opřít o čelo postele, založil si paže na nahém hrudníku a hleděl do zářivě zelených očí. Nakonec se mu podařilo promluvit.

„Nevíš o čem mluvíš!" obvinil ho Lupin.

„Naopak, já až moc dobře vím, co chci," opravil ho mladý muž. V Lupinovi se vzedmula zvláštní vlna vzteku, která ho zcela zaplavila. Oči mu blýskaly zlatem, když popadl Harryho ruku a přitlačil si ji na rozkrok. Pod tuhou látkou kalhot Harry ucítil vybouleninu. V ústech mu vyschlo a polykal na prázdno. Vlkodlak sledoval jeho obličej. Nenašel žádnou známku odporu, spíše naopak, spatřil v něm jakési potěšení.

„Už víš, co se mnou dovedeš, tak nepokoušej osud," varoval ho Lupin. Harry se jen křivě usmál a v dalším okamžiku už Lupinovi rozepnul kalhoty, z nichž osvobodil už notně tvrdé mužství svého společníka. Vlkodlak jen přihlížel, neschopen pohybu, ale ne snad proto, že by se bál, ale proto, že byl zvědavý, co Harry udělá. Černovlasý muž hladil jeho úd a něžně se přitom usmíval. Lupin tichoučce zaúpěl. Harryho úsměv se potěšeně rozšířil. Sklonil se a olízl ho od kořene až po špičku. Přítelův úd se mu v ruce cukal, jako živý. Vzal ho do úst, ale jen kousek a začal ho na špičce dráždit jazykem. Lupin slastně zavzdychal a zaryl prsty do matrace. Harry ho nakonec přestal trápit, vzal ho do úst, jak nejvíc mohl a sál ho. Lupin se zalykal vášní, nakonec se neovládl, zatahal Harryho za hřívu černých vlasů a přitiskl si ho co nejvíc do svého klína, kde se soustředila všechna jeho vášeň.

„Ach, Harry, ne. Dost!" vzdychal Remus. Harry věděl, co přijde a těsně před přítelovým orgasmem ho nechal vyklouznout ze svých úst. Potter ho ještě nakonec políbil na podbřišek, než ho utřel.

Lupin se zhroutil na postel neschopen se pohnout. Až za dlouhou dobu se odvážil promluvit.

„Proč?" zeptal se prostě. Potter chvíli zvažoval, co odpovědět. Nakonec pokrčil rameny.

„Nechápu to, ale potřebuji tě, Remi," odpověděl tiše. Remus se naklonil, chytil Pottera za zátylek a políbil ho se vší naléhavostí, kterou pociťoval. Po okamžiku, jenž byl pro ně jako věčnost se od sebe odtrhli. Rty měli zrudlé a napuchlé od polibku a srdce jim v hrudi tloukla, jako křídla vyděšených holubic. Zlatavé oči se vpíjely do smaragdových a naopak. Remus si uvědomil, že tento okamžik se mu navždy vpálí do paměti.

Harry se probudil až v poledne s nepříjemným pocitem, že se mu do hlavy nastěhoval workoholický permoník. Sešel dolů, ale nenašel nikoho. Až po prvním šálku kávy mu došlo, že jeho hostitel bude v práci. Připomněl si uplynulou noc, při té vzpomínce se musel usmát do hrnku s kávou. V pořadí již druhého. _Zakázal sis milovat. Ale tohle přece není láska,_ napomenul se. Lásku cítil jen ke dvěma osobám. K Ginny, která byla jeho ženou a k Siriusovi, jeho kmotrovi, který pro něj znamenal více, než si byl ochoten připustit. Sirius byl jeho druhou polovinou duše. Partnerem, kterého málokdy potkáme víc, než jednou za život. Ale Remus, Remus byla jen touha a chtíč. Smršť vášně, emocí a potřeby. Milovat někoho? Ne, již nikdy nehodlal milovat, protože láska bolí. A on již nikdy nechtěl zažít tu bolest ze ztráty milované osoby.

Celý den se potuloval po domě. Nakonec zatopil v krbu a rozhodl se uvařit večeři. Nechtělo se mu nikam chodit, a tak se musel spokojit s tím, co tu našel. Po hodině úporné dřiny se mu nakonec podařilo stvořit něco, co s hrdostí nazýval čínou. A kupodivu se to i dalo jíst a navíc to bylo celkem dobré. Když po sobě vše uklidil, sedl si do obýváku a čekal na Lupina. Nemusel čekat příliš dlouho. Kolem šesté hodiny v zámku zarachotil klíč.

„Ahoj," ozvali se oba najednou, což je rozesmálo. Lupin zavětřil.

„Tys vařil?" ptal se udiveně. Potter jen tiše přikývl a oběma nandal večeři. Vlkodlak vypadal, že mu to opravdu chutná. Harryho ego zase o kousek povyrostlo.

Když se odneslo nádobí, Lupin Pottera zezadu objal a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. Harry zaklonil hlavu, aby odhalil krk a mohl tak snáze přijímat Remiho polibky. Tiše vzdychl, když vlkodlak políbil citlivé místo hned za uchem. S Lupinem cloumala bezbřehá vášeň. Strhl Harryho na podlahu do huňatého koberce. Šaty ze sebe vzájemně doslova strhali. Lupin hladově dobýval rty svého milence jazykem. Harry mu ochotně vycházel vstříc, a když Remiho ruce našly jeho klín, zavzdychal mu do úst. Vlkodlak ho škádlil a laskal. Ani na okamžik ho nenechal v klidu. Lupin se od Harryho odtrhl a drobnými polibky si propaloval cestu ke svému cíli. Ke středobodu Potterovy touhy. Mladý muž mu zatínal prsty do zad a drásal jeho kůži. Stříbrovlasý vlkodlak úpěl slastí. Vzal ho do úst a prudce ho sál, přičemž nepřestával rukou pohybovat nahoru a dolů. Bylo to trochu bolestivé, avšak Potterovi se to o to více líbilo. Bolest jen zintenzivňovala slast, kterou pociťoval ve všech nervech svého těla. V okamžiku Lupin přestal, prudce roztáhl svému milenci nohy, nadzvedl ho v bocích a prudce a tvrdě do něj vnikl. Vykřikly oba ve stejném okamžiku. Stříbrovlasý slastí a černovlasý bolestí i slastí zároveň. Lupin přirážel, jako smyslů zbavený, ale přitom nepřestával Harryho dráždit. Ve chvíli, kdy uviděl důkaz Potterova orgasmu si sám dopřál slastné vyvrcholení v milencově chvějícím se těle.

Bylo to úžasné, nic tak dokonalého snad nikdy v životě nezažil. Leželi vedle sebe unavení, vyčerpaní a uspokojení. Lupin si vyčerpaného Pottera přivynul majetnicky do náruče. Mlčeli, žádný však nedokázal usnout.

„Harry?"

„Hm?!" zamručel černovlasý.

„Chtěl jsem jenom říct, že děkuji za tuto noc. Za to, že jsi byl se mnou," řekl tiše a přitiskl ho silněji k sobě.

„Já... já ti taky musím něco říct," zakoktal se Harry. Stříbrovlasý čekal, co mu jeho společník poví. Černovlasý muž se zhluboka nadechl, než začal mluvit.

„Remi, nevím, jak to říct, abys to dokázal pochopit. Po smrti Siriuse odešla i část mé duše, část mě. S Ginny jsem ztratil srdce. Jenže s tebou cítím, že mé srdce je zase celé a znovu oživené. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsi měl pravdu. Srdci ani mysli neporučím." Remus zavřel oči a zhluboka dýchal, aby nezačal křičet radostí. Byl zticha neboť cítil, že to ještě není všechno.

„Ale láska znamená i bolest a tu já už nechci nikdy zažít. Proto jsem se rozhodl odejít. V lásce musíme dávat i brát. A já se rozhodl ti dát svobodu a věčnou vzpomínku na necelé dva dny, co byly jen naše. Odcházím, Remi, navždy," dopověděl smutně, avšak odhodlaně. Remus ho naléhavě políbil. Až do svítání se ještě několikrát milovali. Čím více se blížílo ráno, tím více bylo jejich milování naléhavější, vášnivější a prudší. Ráno se loučili, jako staří přátelé.

Harry Potter nakonec zemřel o dva měsíce později. Srazilo ho auto a záchranářům se ho již nepodařilo zachránit – ani lékouzelníci se k němu nedokázali dostat včas. Remus věděl, že černovlasý muž se zelenýma očima zemřel ještě dřív, než mu to vůbec řekli. Cítil to proto, že uvnitř něj tenkrát něco zemřelo.

Na hřbitov padal soumrak a muž se stříbrnými vlasy přicházel ke dvěma hrobům hned vedle sebe. Pod starším náhrobkem byl pohřben jeho přítel, který mu, jak doufal, odpustil jeho lásku. Pod tím novějším, kde zlaté písmo ještě zářilo, ležel jeho milenec a zároveň i muž, kterému dal zlatooký vlkodlak srdce i duši. Klečel mezi těma dvěma hroby a plakal až do rána. Za svítání pohlédl k obloze snad hledající odpuštění, snad rozhřešení. Sám nevěděl. K nebi se vznesl srdcervoucí křik raněné šelmy. Slunce zalilo nebe krvavou září. Lupin se zahleděl do nebe na mraky. Nevěřícně zamrkal, avšak když vidění nezmizelo, zlomeně se usmál. V mracích spatřil dvě postavy. Obě vysoké, se širokými rameny a hřívou černých vlasů. Usmívali se a jeden druhého důvěrně objímali.

„Se mnou jsi jen pochopil, že jsi nikdy nepřestal milovat, Harry," zašeptal tiše ke zjevení v mracích. Silueta Harryho Pottera se usmála. Oba muži se najednou otočili a odcházeli pryč. Vlkodlakovi se stříbrnými vlasy stekla po tváři poslední slza, která mu ještě zbyla. Vycházející slunce svou krvavě rudou září přízračně osvětlovalo postavu muže odcházejícího ze hřbitova. Šel domů.


End file.
